SemiVampiro
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Este es un regalito para mi hermosa beta Fer Masen! Mi amor Se Te Quiere!. Acaso Bella Swan no era la persona que nosotros creíamos. Acaso tiene un secreto que no lo sabia nadie, ni siquiera Edward? Que pasaría cuando se descubriera? Horrible Summary espero que eso les haya llamado la atencion! Las Amo!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

**Este es un regalito (Bien merecido) a Fer Masen, espero de verdad que te guste, lo hice con todo mi corazón**

**Au: Lean hasta abajo por favor, en especial tu Fer. :D**

La música sonaba, los cuerpos se movían al compás del ritmo, sin detenerse a admirar nada, sin siquiera fijar la mirada en el vampiro que caminaba entre ellos. La chica estaba cerca, lo sentía, su aroma inconfundible, caminaba siguiéndola sutilmente, ella iba caminando delante, ajena a su entorno, se detenía unas cuantas veces a mirar sobre su hombro, consiente de que la seguían, por eso se estaba desviando, por eso caminaba mas despacio, por eso y por que sabia exactamente quien la estaba siguiendo, se alejaron ambos de la calle, de las personas, del ruido, el se dejo guiar, sonriendo para si al darse cuenta de que ella lo guiaba y que sabia perfectamente quien la seguía, sus pasos perdieron velocidad a medida que se alejaban del bullicio hasta que ambos se detuvieron, el unos cuantos pasos atrás

-Sabia que no te darías por vencido- dijo en un murmullo mientras se volteaba a encarar a su perseguidor, los labios de el sonrieron levemente

-Entonces, de verdad me conoces- Su suave voz aterciopelada la hizo estremecer, los ojos dorados la observaron mas intensamente al percatarse del movimiento, salvo con paso lento y felino los pasos que la separaban de ella, mientras esta lo observaba atentamente a través de sus ojos chocolate

-Ya te lo dije una vez, Edward, es peligroso- en respuesta una ligera risa escapo de sus labios

-Peligroso- repitió mientras se pasaba la mano entre su desordenado pelo dorado- ¿Te estas escuchando, Bella?- Dijo en voz baja, acercándose un poco mas, ella retrocedió un paso

-Tú no entiendes- dijo con voz entrecortada, no había sido buena idea alejarse del barullo

-Entonces trata de explicármelo- Dijo con voz calmada

-Edward...- comenzó, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando los labios del vampiro la silenciaron, el se alejo unos centímetros

-Explícame el por que te fuiste da casa sin decírmelo, o trata de explicarme por que no me lo dijiste antes- ella se alejo casi tambaleándose, el rostro de Edward ya no estaba en calma, podía adivinar la furia en sus ojos.

-¿Que querías que hiciera?- pregunto en un hilo de voz- que llegara y te dijera, oye Edward sabes que, no soy quien tu crees, de hecho ni siquiera soy humana- Su voz rota hizo que Edward se acercara, acariciando dulcemente su largo pelo caoba

-Lo que quería era que confiaras en mí- dijo en voz baja, dolida. Ella lo miro a los ojos

-Siempre he confiado en ti- Acaricio lentamente su rostro, pasando los dedos por sus carnosos labios- Como nunca he confiado en nadie

-Entonces por que no me lo dijiste- Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban haciendo a la joven perder la cordura

-Por que estaba asustada- le confeso

-Yo nunca te haría daño- le dijo con fiereza tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Eso no me asustaba, quería que me aceptaras- bajo la mirada- quería que me quisieras

-Yo siempre te he querido, tonta- dijo sonriendo y tomando el mentón de Bella y aliñando su rostro hacia el

-Pero eso no cambia nada- el tenia razón, eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada. Ella se alejo y le dio la espalda

-Lo se, pero cambiaria si te alejaras de mi- le dijo sin siquiera reparar en las calidas lagrimas que deambulaban por sus mejillas. El no dijo nada

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?- en otras circunstancias se hubiese reído, pero en ese momento solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose indefensa, temerosa, rota. Pego un leve brinco cuando las manos de el tomaron posesión de su cintura haciéndola girar hacia el

-No te creo- dijo con voz pausada mirándola a los ojos- quizás no seas completamente humana, pero aun no sabes mentir Bella-

-Te mentí todo este tiempo- Contraatacó ella. El sonrió y negó con la cabeza, debía estar muy desesperada si recurría a eso

-No lo hiciste, solo te limitaste a ser- el se encogió de hombros y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, hundiéndose en aquellos bellos ojos cafés, ojos en los que tantas veces se había perdido y quienes le decían la verdad, que aquella chica que tenia en frente, sin importar que o quien era, era su mundo- No me interesa que seas un semi-vampiro, no me interesa que los Vulturis quieran matarte, ni el hecho de que estas tan desesperada por alejarme de ti que tratas de mentirme, Bella si esto es peligroso lo enfrentaremos juntos, no te dejare ir ahora que por fin te encontré- Alargo la mano y seco con su palma las silenciosas lagrimas que se dirigían cuesta abajo en su rostro.

Ella tomo sus manos y beso sus palmas

-Juntos- susurro, el sonrió.

-Para siempre- Sentencio antes de atrapar su boca

Las cartas habían sido expuestas

El perdedor escogido...

_Solo que no sabia quien era, ellos o nosotros._ _Pero_. Se dijo, _Eso no importa._ Tenia a Edward y eso era suficiente

**Tachan, a.C. esta el One-shoot solo para ti Fer, siempre había pensado en hacer una historia así, pero tenía demasiados huecos, así que es mejor como One Shoot. Espero que no sea muy enredado, es que siempre me había imaginado como seria Bella de semi-vampiro. Una aclaración: No he descrito a Bella por que no encontré forma de que compaginara con la historia, si ya lo se, soy una inútil, pero, se hace lo que se puede.**

**Espero que te guste el One-Shoot Fer. Gracias por todo, tus consejos, y muchisisimas gracias por aceptar ser mi beta. Te quiero.**

**OK, ahora, que sea un regalo no quiere decir que las demás que están leyendo no dejen un Review, me encantaría saber que piensan de este regalito.**

**¿Quejas? ¿Sermones? ¿Maldiciones?**

**Dejen sus Reviews, me encantaría saber como voy.**


End file.
